


DAY 12 - "How can I improve my grade?"

by E_Leonora



Series: Taboo January writing challenge 2020 [12]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - School, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Attraction, Bottom Uchiha Sasuke, Explicit Sexual Content, French Kissing, Gay Sex, M/M, Massage, Neck Kissing, One Shot, One Shot Collection, Sasuke is teacher, Seme Uzumaki Naruto, Sexual Fantasy, Student Uzumaki Naruto, Teacher-Student Relationship, Top Uzumaki Naruto, Uke Uchiha Sasuke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:14:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22226215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/E_Leonora/pseuds/E_Leonora
Summary: Naruto had fantasized about his new young teacher since he was sixteen. By the time he was seventeen, he had begun to show it to him subtly. And then, when he turned eighteen, he started to hint on him more freely. Of course, so only the teacher would notice it and not the students.
Relationships: Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Series: Taboo January writing challenge 2020 [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1588636
Comments: 4
Kudos: 119
Collections: Taboo_January_Writing_Challenge_2020





	DAY 12 - "How can I improve my grade?"

"Well, is there any way of how can I improve my grade?" Naruto grinned at his teacher as he was looking at him with challenging look, straight in the eyes. Only the two of them were sitting in an empty classroom while Naruto was finishing his task. Or rather, he deliberately delayed solving the task in order to be alone with the teacher.

"Hmm... let see..." raven-haired man brought his pen to his lips as if in deep thought. His body shivered at the look in the blonde boy's eyes. 

The young teacher tried to look disinterested, although in fact the suggestion was very interesting and enticing to him. It awakened in him a lush fantasy of unsuitable ways in which the boy could return the favor if he gave him a better grade. For a long time he was resisting boy's courtship. He knew that he was endangering his own job and his career as a teacher, but Naruto had been provoking him for a long time and it was getting harder and harder to resist. The eighteen-year-old (thankfully, Sasuke always thought) blond boy was very attractive, Sasuke could notice that he was quite hot, and when he started suggesting sexual things to him some time ago, Sasuke started to lose a battle with his common sense.

He shifted uncomfortably, crossed his legs, and tried to maintain his neutral expression.

"Well, as long as you don't study enough, I'm afraid that I can't help you... I'm trying the best I can, but I have the feeling that you don't concentrate enough."

Naruto grinned even wider, "teacher, you don't understand. It is impossible for me to concentrate when I am near you. All I can think about is how I take you, while you lean on a desk in a middle of the classroom."

Sasuke suddenly felt the hardness in his pants when he imagined the scene that Naruto described him in only few words, and tried very hard not to blush. He stirred a little in his seat and cleared his throat. "Naruto, you have to try harder, I-"

"Really?" Blonde interrupted him and smirked.

"Excuse me...?"

"I need to try... harder?" The boy began to get up from his chair. "You're playing well - hard to get."

"No, I didn't mean it that way. I was referring to the task you-" blood started to boil in Sasuke's veins when he saw the young man approaching him. 

'Oh... no.'

"About my task, eh?"

Sasuke cleared his throat, "Well, yes. Of course."

Naruto stood at his desk as the teacher sat in his seat. For a few seconds they just stared at each other, looking each other straight in the eye.

The boy was looking for an answer in the eyes of the older man - whether to continue what he planned to start, or to give up. He wanted to know for sure. Because the signals his teacher was sending, consciously or unconsciously, indicated that the desire was mutual.

And Sasuke didn't even know what kind of message he wanted to send. He really wanted something to happen, but with his rational side, he was against it. But that intense gaze of the boy disarmed him. When he could no longer bear with it, his gaze shifted to the boy's beautifully shaped lips. He instinctively licked his own lips, and at that very moment he saw Naruto smirking. He looked away from the boy completely, and looked at the tasks he had lined up on the table in front of him. He started to sweat.

Naruto crossed over from the other side of the table, slowly approaching him. Sasuke felt the throbbing of his heart, which was so strong that he thought it will jump out of his chest. 

He stood beside him and bent down to whisper to his ear: "Teacher, I just hope that you're not a virgin." Sasuke gasped and shivered.

"What?? N-Naruto-," Sasuke began to speak in a trembling voice. His lips were dry and he had to pause his speech to lick them with his wet tongue. And because he didn't know what to say to the boy.

"Are you?" Naruto raised an eyebrow waiting for answer.

"N-no, I... I just... that's not-"

"Don't worry, I will be gentle..." Naruto started to run his fingers through Sasuke's dark hair. His hair was indeed soft, like Naruto had expected it to be.

"Y-you know that t-this is wrong. We shouldn't be doing this."

"Why not? I don't see anything wrong."

"It's easy for you to speak. If someone come and see us, I'm done."

"Don't worry... I'll lock the door just in case. Although I don't think anyone would come in, everyone was running home anyway." Naruto chuckled and already headed for the door. Sasuke watched him silently and began to blush a little more.

'I can't believe I am doing this...' he thought to himself.

Naruto came back and stood again beside him. Sasuke was still sitting in his chair, without move. He saw with the corner of his eye that the boy was taking something out of his bag, which he brought with him when he locked the door. Then he placed a condom and a lubricant on the table as if those kinds of things were some usual stuff.

"I am ready you see... I was ready long time ago, wanting and waiting for this moment."

The black-haired man stirred again nervously as he looked at the two new objects standing on his desk. It looked odd and unrealistic. He refused to look up at the boy.

And Naruto approached him from behind and started giving him a back rub massage. "Relax, teacher. You have nothing to worry about. Just enjoy yourself for a change."

Sasuke moaned softly, from Naruto's touches, and started to relax, as massaging went on. He liked the touch of Naruto's firm and strong hands on his shoulders.

Then the blonde bent down, removed the black strands of hair from Sasuke's pale and sensitive neck, and began kissing his skin with gentle, wet kisses.

Sasuke gasped, and began to moan louder. His member started to pulse in his pants from the sensation. Naruto continued to lick, and suck on his neck until it softly turned red on the places he sucked and kissed.

Then Naruto came closer to Sasuke's face, put his fingers on his chin, and turned his head up toward him to gain access to his lips.

The kiss was passionate, with tongues dancing in their mouths. Sasuke was already slowly forgetting where they were, better to say, he didn't care anymore. He decided that he would enjoy the moment as best he can, then started to rise from sitting position, not breaking the kiss. 

When he got up Naruto drew him closer, and their now-hard members were poking and touching through their clothes. They were nice match almost the same height, but Sasuke was a little taller. 

Both groaned into each other's mouth, but did not separate, though they were already beginning to breathe a little harder. But after a few moments, Naruto broke the kiss, a little impatient already. He started unbuttoning Sasuke's shirt while Sasuke took off his T-shirt.

"I want to see you fully naked." Naruto whispered. 

And they both stripped.

Naruto was so excited that he didn't even know where to put his hands first when he saw his teacher naked.

"Oh, god. You're gorgeous. Oh fuck... I mean, I like seeing you all elegant in your outfit, but..."

"Language, Naruto." Sasuke chuckled, but he was feeling nervous.

"Yea, right." Naruto grinned back. "You will forget your language too when I'll be shoving myself in you tight hot hole."

Sasuke's face turned even darker shade of red. He didn't comment back.

"Turn around, and lean on the desk." Boy ordered.

The teacher obeyed him and adjusted as he was told and spread his legs slightly.

"Ooohhh... oh fuck." Naruto looked at him hungrily, then grabbed bottle of lube, and started to prepare him. First he gently circled the entrance, and then he slowly pushed his middle finger inside.

"Aaaahhhh..." Sasuke gasped and groaned, when he felt the finger moving in and out of him.

When Sasuke was prepared properly, Naruto prepared himself and began to slowly penetrate him. "Oh teacher, you are so good."

"I-It's... S-Sasuke." The man did not feel comfortable when, at such an intimate moment, his student called him a teacher.

"Hm... okay. Sas-Uke." Naruto couldn't resist a little tease.

"Oh, shut up." Sasuke rolled his eyes.

Naruto began to penetrate him faster and faster and Sasuke groaned under him and moved his hips in rhythm of Naruto's thrusts. The penetration was intense and began to hit Sasuke's prostate. The man started to scream with pleasure and with each thrust he felt his climax approaching.

"Oh, Sasuke, fuck. Aaaahhhh... I'm gonna come."

"Hn-aaa...aaahhhh..." Sasuke gripped at the table to stay in balance.

Naruto was also not far away from his climax. And after a while, they both started to shot their seed, Sasuke at his desk and Naruto inside of him. When they finished, Naruto collapsed in teacher's chair. Sasuke's legs were shaky so, Naruto pulled him in his lap, to rest. 

While Sasuke was sitting in his lap, Naruto hugged him, snuggled his face into him, and inhaled his scent.

After a few minutes of silence, Naruto spoke up, "it was great. I wish we could do it again soon." Sasuke turned his eyes to him, raising his eyebrows with a questioning look.

"Well, I don't want this to be our first and last time..."

"Then let this be our first and last time in the classroom and in the school in general."

"Aaaa, Sasuke, you're not fun."

"No. I'm not."

Naruto groaned but added: "OK. Then you'll come to my house when my parents will not be at home."

Sasuke shot him unbelievable look. "You're serious?"

"...Yes." Boy grinned and scratched the back of his head.

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "That is even worse than this," he sighed. "OK. You'll be coming to my apartment. We don't have other choice..."

Naruto's grin grew even wider and he agreed. "Deal. I can't wait."

"BUT... If someone asks you something, you will say that you are attending some extra classes."

"Okay. Okay, anything." Said blonde then added: "you know... that this is not about me wanting better grade."

Sasuke looked at him with serious expression, and waited for him to continue.

"I... I'm doing this that because I like you." Naruto finished with earnest look on his face, and in his eyes.

Sasuke knew that the boy is honest. His heart clenched in his ribs, and he stirred nervously. He didn't know what to say. He liked Naruto too but it was too early to admit some feelings. So he just pressed their lips together in a long and fervent kiss.


End file.
